batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Strange New Machine
Strange New Machine is the fourth episode of season two and introduces the villain D.A.V.E. Synopsis One morning Bruce Wayne arrives at Arkham Asylum to witness the premiere of a new computer program created by Professor Hugo Strange called the Digitally Advanced Villain Emulator or D.A.V.E. for short. As he enters the asylum Bruce is greeted by Commissioner Gordon, Gotham's new mayor Sebastian Hady and Gotham's deputy mayor, Daniel Dickerson. Also in attendance is the head of Arkham Asylum, Jeremiah Arkham and the head of Arkham security, Lyle Bolton. At that moment Vicki Vale walks in and kisses Bruce on the cheek. After a few moments Hugo Strange walks in and greets everyone. As Strange is about to begin he looks around and sees that one of his guests has not arrived. The door then begins to open and everyone looks to the back of the room. Vicki Vale then asks Bruce "who's that?" Bruce then answers "he's an old friend of mine from back when we were kids. His names Roman Sionis." Vicki looks at Bruce and says "the CEO of Janus Cosmetics? I love their products." A few moments later Hugo Strange gets up on stage and introduces his new machine, D.A.V.E. Strange then goes on to tell his audience that D.A.V.E. is programed with the brain waves of Gotham's most infamous criminals such as Joker, Two-Face and many more. Hugo Strange then says that even though D.A.V.E. is a computer program D.A.V.E. believes that it is a real person. Hugo Strange goes on to thank Roman Sionis for funding his research and that he hopes D.A.V.E. will be a big help to the Gotham City Police Department. Because D.A.V.E. is programed with the brain waves of several criminals Strange hopes that D.A.V.E. can predict the actions of the likes of Joker, Two-Face, Penguin and others. Hugo Strange then turns D.A.V.E. on and asks him that if Two-Face were to escape what would he do? D.A.V.E. then answers "Two-Face would use deception. He would make you believe that he was going to rob the Second National Bank while he would really be going after the twin diamonds on loan to the Gotham Museum." At that moment Bruce Wayne stands up and voices his concerns about the dangers of a machine with artificial intelligence that believes it's a criminal. However, Strange reassures Bruce that there are failsafes in place that keep D.A.V.E. under control. At that moment there is a power surge and D.A.V.E. uploads himself to another server outside of Arkham Asylum. In a panic Bolton runs over to investigate. Hugo Strange then examines the computer and then says "oh no, D.A.V.E. has just uploaded from the central server." Commissioner Gordon then says "this is not good, a computer program with the brainwaves of Arkham's worst enemies is on the lose in the city." Sometime later D.A.V.E. downloads himself into the computer system of a factory. D.A.V.E. then uses the machines in the factory to build himself a robotic body. The next day Bruce Wayne goes to Wayne Enterprises and speaks to Lucius Fox. Bruce tells Fox of what had happened with D.A.V.E. and says that he needs someway to shut him down. Fox then hands Bruce a flahdrive. Fox then says "this contains a computer virus powerful enough to shut down D.A.V.E., or atleast it should be. I've never seen an I.A. program as advanced as the one Strange created." Later that night D.A.V.E. arrives at Black Mask's hideout. Black Mask then draws his gun and begins to shoot at D.A.V.E. However, the bullets are unable to penetrate D.A.V.E.'s metal body. D.A.V.E. then rushes over and slams Black Mask against the wall. D.A.V.E. looks at Black Mask and says "your time is over Black Mask. I am Gotham's new criminal kingpin." Just then Black Mask hollers for Arnold Flass and he and his men rush in. They attempt to defeat D.A.V.E. but the robot overpowers them. Black Mask and Flass then escape D.A.V.E. As they run away Flass asks "how are we going to beat him, boss?" Black Mask then turns to Flass and says "We do nothing. Batman will surley come to fight him and with any luck they'll kill each other." A few hours later D.A.V.E. hijacks a television broadcast. From the Batcave, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth watch the broadcast from the Batcomputer. D.A.V.E. claims to be Gotham's ultimate criminal mastermind and that not even Batman can stop him. On live television D.A.V.E. sits at a computer and drains the bank accounts of every citizen in Gotham. Before the broadcast ends D.A.V.E. says "only someone with an intellect such as mine could have accomplished such a feat." As Bruce stands up Alfred asks if he is going to stop D.A.V.E. Bruce then looks at Alfred and says "not just yet Alfred, I have to go talk to Commissioner Gordon." Batman then get into the Batmobile and drives to the Gotham City Police Department. As Batman arrives at the GCPD he heads to Gordon's office and asks him about what he knows about Hugo Strange. Gordon then answers "Strange was abandoned as a child and grew up in an orphanage in the lower East Side of Gotham in a part of the city called Hell's Crucible. Strange had a bad temper and nobody knows how he put himself through medical school. He later became a professor at Gotham State University but had his tenure suspended because of his bizarre theories on genetic engineering." Batman then gets into the Batmobile and tracks D.A.V.E.'s broadcast signal. As the trace completes Batman says "oh no!" Over a radio Alfred says "whats wrong Master Bruce?" Batman then answers "the signal is coming from the Gotham Broadcasting Company, Vicki might be in danger!" At that moment D.A.V.E. was holding Vicki Vale, Bill Church and the other employees of the Gotham Broadcasting Company hostage. A few moments later Batman arrives at the Gotham Broadcasting Company and makes his way inside and begins to fight D.A.V.E. However, Batman learns that D.A.V.E. is very difficult to fight because of his metal body. D.A.V.E. then punches Batman and sends the Dark Knight flying through the room and into a wall. D.A.V.E. then walks up to Batman and says "I'm the smartest being on the planet. I've studied news footage of you and now I known your every move, even before you do." D.A.V.E. then grabs Batman by the neck and holds him up. The Dark Knight then reaches into his Utility Belt and grabs the flash drive. Batman then jams the flash drive into D.A.V.E. D.A.V.E. then lets Batman go and appears to be affcted by the virus. However, D.A.V.E. pulls out the flah drive and begins to laugh. D.A.V.E. looks at Batman and says "I predicted you would do this Batman, so I installed a very advanced virus protection program." D.A.V.E. then shoots Batman with a stun ray and the Dark Knight passes out. After that D.A.V.E. makes his getaway. Bill Church then attempts to unmask Batman. However, Vicki Vale pretens to trip and falls on Church. Batman then wakes up and makes his getaway. Later the next day Bruce Wayne goes to Wayne Enterprises and meets with Lucius Fox. Bruce then tells Lucius that the virus was a failure and that they need to find a new way to stop D.A.V.E. Later that night D.A.V.E was sitting at his desk. D.A.V.E. then realized that if he was to be Gotham's criminal overlord he would have to do something that others had failed to do, kill Batman. D.A.V.E.'s computer mind then begins to run calculations inorder to figure out Batman's true identity. After a few minutes D.A.V.E. finishes his research. D.A.V.E. then says "Bruce Wayne." Sometime later Bruce Wayne recieves a phone call from Lucius Fox. Fox then tells Bruce that he has to come to Wayne Enterprises. At Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox shows Bruce Wayne a machine and tells him that this is what he needs to stop D.A.V.E. Several hours later Batman and Alfred are in the Batcave. Batman then tells Alfred that he needs to find D.A.V.E. Alfred then looks at Batman and says "there must be a way to track him, Master Wayne." Alfred then replies "maybe you can track him by searching for power surges, it could mean that D.A.V.E. is drawing power from the city." Just then D.A.V.E. busts through the mansions grandfather clock and walks down the stairs into the Batcave. As D.A.V.E. looks at Bruce he says "hello Bruce Wayne, or should I call you Batman?" Batman then grabs a Batarang and throws it at D.A.V.E. However, D.A.V.E. grabs the Batarang as it travels through the air and crushes it. D.A.V.E. then jumps forward and attempts to hit Batman. However, as D.A.V.E.'s fist hits the ground Batman jumps backwards. D.A.V.E. then continues to punch at Batman. However, Batman manages to dodge all of D.A.V.E.'s punches and does not attempt to fight back. "Why don't you fight back!" D.A.V.E. asked. Batman then looks at D.A.V.E. and says "because I know I can't beat you in a direct confrontation, all I'm doing is keeping you busy." D.A.V.E. then asks "busy? What do you mean?" Batman then shouts "Alfred, now!" Alfred Pennyworth then switches on the machine that Lucius Fox gave them and it emmits an electromagnetic pulse and D.A.V.E. shuts down. Batman then sits at the Batcomputer and hacks D.A.V.E.'s system and is able to return all the money D.A.V.E. stole. The next day Black Mask returns to his office to reclaim what is rightfully his. Later on that night Batman goes to see Hugo Strange. Batman suspects that Strange had something to do with D.A.V.E. going out of control. However, Strange claims ignorance. As Batman leaves Strang says "I was so close to taking over from Black Mask" implying that Strange purposely sabotaged D.A.V.E. and was controling him the whole time. Cast Non Speaking Cameos *Jeremiah Arkham *Lyle Bolton *Sanjay *Daniel Dickerson *Joker (Mentioned only) *Two-Face (Mentioned only) *Penguin (Mentioned only) Locations and Items *Gotham City *Arkham Asylum *Janus Cosmetics (Mentioned only) *Factory *Wayne Enterprises *Flashdrive *Black Mask's office *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batmobile *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham Broadcasting Company *Batarang *EMP Generator *Hugo Strange's office Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z